Some electronics manufacturing technologies require atypical substrate materials such as glass. However, electronics foundries encounter difficulty in processing glass substrates due to glass being transparent. As a result, electronic foundries typically can only process atypical substrates using costly independent lines of tools. At best, when processing glass substrates, electronic foundries must provide tools to detect glass substrates in order to direct automated tools to lift glass substrates from a wafer boat and safely pass them to process tools. Further still, the electronic foundries must at some point remove processed glass substrates from the process tools without damaging either the tool or the processed glass substrates. Such delicate processes can produce barriers for high-volume manufacturing of products that includes atypical substrates such as glass substrates. As mentioned above, one substantial barrier is an increased cost associated with developing independent lines of tools. Another substantial barrier is a limited supply chain of tools for working with wafers made of atypical materials. What is needed is a method for processing wafers made of atypical materials that does not require costly independent lines of tools.